1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to transmitting information and, in particular, to transmitting information in a network. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for transmitting information using particles with quantum entanglement in a network using timed network delivery.
2. Background
Computer networks are frequently used to transmit and receive information between computers. A computer network is a collection of communication channels that allows a computer to transmit information to another computer. For example, an Ethernet network or a TCP/IP network are examples of computer networks. A network may include a wired network, a wireless network, an optical network, or another suitable type of connectivity.
Information is commonly transmitted from a first computer to a second computer through the network when the second computer is not directly connected to the first computer. In other words, the first and second computers do not share a common communications link. For example, a computer connected to a network in New York City is unlikely to be directly connected to a computer in Los Angeles.
Instead, the first computer communicates with a third computer that is directly connected to the first computer. The first computer transmits the information to the third computer with an indication of the destination for the information. The indication may consist of an address in a header for the information. The third computer receives the information and identifies the destination of the information contained in the headers. The third computer then determines which computer is directly connected to the third computer and is the next computer to receive information intended for the destination of the information. The third computer then transmits the information to the next computer. The process may be repeated by a number of computers until the information is received by the second computer.
While this illustrative example is described with respect to computers, the information may be transmitted by nodes other than computers. A node is a device in the network that transmits and receives information. One example of a node is a router. Another example of a node is a switch. In other words, a node may be selected from one of a router, an access point, a client computer, a server computer, a tablet computer, a mobile phone, an electrical switch, a wireless node, an optical switch, and/or other suitable types of devices.
Nodes in the network process information that is received and transmit the information to other nodes based on the destination described by a header in the information. With networks, such as the Internet, the paths and nodes that may transmit the information from the first computer to the second computer are stochastic in nature. In other words, no set paths or nodes are present for transmitting the information.
This type of architecture provides flexibility in the manner in which information is sent from the first computer to the second computer. For example, the actual nodes and paths used may vary based on congestion within different parts of a network.
This type of architecture, however, results in anonymity. This anonymity is present in terms of the physical locations and physical paths that the information follows through a network. As a result, undesired vulnerabilities are present. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.